Far Away
by Mumucow xD
Summary: Para Mary Spn.  Fic inspirada na música "Far Away" dos Nickelback, tem spoilers da season 5 e 6.  Tem um pouco de wincest.


Spoilers do último episódio da season 5 e dos nos primeiros episódios da season 6.

Já a algum tempo que queria escrever essa fic mas me dá sempre preguiça então uma conversa com a Mary Spn no twitter me deu vontade, então essa fic é para ela, espero que goste

Beta: Eu mesma.

[P.O.V] - Sam

This time, this place,

(_Esse tempo, esse lugar_)

Misused, mistakes

(_Esses __desperdícios__, esses erros_)

Too long, too late

(_Tanto tempo, tão tarde_)

Who was I to make you wait?

(_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_)

Just one chance, just one breath

(_Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais um suspiro_)

Just in case there's just one left

(_Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado_)

'Cause you know, you know, you know...

(_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_)

Você tinha que prometer que não o fariam, que não tentaria nada para me trazer de volta, apesar do nosso amor, eu não podia pedir para você esperar por mim, era meu destino deixa-lo e o seu destino me deixar e encontrar uma família, uma verdadeira família, como eu sabia que você iria ter se ficasse com Lisa, não podia impedir a sua felicidade ainda que isso implica-se que eu tivesse de saltar e desaparecer da sua vida.

That I love you

(_Que eu te amo_)

I have loved you all along

(_Eu sempre te amei_)

And I miss you

(_E eu sinto sua falta_)

Been far away for far too long

(_Estive tão longe por tanto tempo_)

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

(_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_)

And you'll never go

(_E você nunca irá embora_)

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

(_Paro de respirar se eu não te vir mais_)

Eu te amo e sempre amei, por isso fiz tudo isso enfrento Lúcifer por você, prefiro sentir a sua falta a te ver sofrendo, dentro da gaiola com Lúcifer e Michael fiquei sempre pensando em você, a única coisa que me fazia sobreviver era saber que você estava feliz e vivo, e que se alguma vez eu pudesse sair desse inferno poderia vê-lo e assim manter-me vivo também.

On my knees, I'll ask

(_De joelhos, eu pedirei_)

Last chance for one last dance

(_Uma última chance, para uma última dança_)

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

(_Porque com você, eu resistiria_)

All of hell to hold your hand

(_Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_)

I'd give it all

(_Eu daria tudo_)

I'd give for us

(_Eu daria tudo por nós_)

Give anything but I won't give up

(_Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei_)

'Cause you know, you know, you know

(_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_)

Depois voltei, tive um segunda oportunidade, a primeira coisa que fiz foi certificar-me de que você estava bem, e me afastei vendo que estava feliz com Lisa e Ben, adoraria estar com você mas não iria estragar tudo o que tinha construído durante essa minha ausência. Me afastei por um ano, até você ter sido atacado, ai não consegui resistir mais e não consegui me manter mais afastado, podíamos ter outra oportunidade, eu daria tudo, iria até ao inferno se fosse preciso, outra vez, mas parecia que não queria largar sua nova família e voltar a ficar comigo, apesar da sua felicidade em me ver.

Mesmo assim eu não desistiria de você.

That I love you

(_Que eu te amo_)

I have loved you all along

(_Eu sempre te amei_)

I miss you

(_E eu sinto a sua falta_)

Been far away for far too long

(_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_)

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

(_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_)

And you'll never go

(_E você nunca irá embora_)

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

(_Paro de respirar se eu não te vir mais_)

Logo Lisa "expulsa" você de casa, ela sabe que estaremos melhor juntos do que separados, apesar de ela também te amar, sabe que eu preciso mais de você, vejo você finalmente vir ter comigo no Impala, só isso basta para eu saber que não mais vamos ficar separados, então sinto você chegar perto de mim e ai toda a saudade vai embora com seus lábios tocado os meus e seus braços à minha volta, agora vamos poder ficar juntos para sempre.

I wanted

(_Eu quis_)

I wanted you to stay

(_Eu quis que você ficasse_)

Cause I needed

(_Porque eu precisava_)

I need to hear you say

(_Porque eu preciso, ouvir você dizer_)

That I love you

(_Que eu te amo_)

I have loved you all along

(_Eu sempre te amei_)

And I forgive you

(_E eu __perdoo__ você_)

For been away for far too long

(_Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo_)

So keep breathing

(_Então continue respirando_)

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

(_Porque eu não estou te deixando mais_)

Believe and hold on to me and, never let me go

(_Acredite em mim, me abrace e nunca me deixe ir_)

Keep breathing

(_Então continue respirando_)

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

(_Porque eu não estou te deixando mais_)

Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go

(_Acredite em mim, me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)_

- Eu preciso ouvir – eu o olhava nós olhos depois do nosso beijo.

- Eu te amo e o perdoo por esse tempo todo em que estivemos separados – ele me volta a abraçar ainda mais apertado.

- Nunca mais me deixe ir…

Fim

Uma pequena fic, inspirada na música "Far Away" dos Nickelback, "minha música", espero que tenham gostado e se a Ana ler isto, ainda não acabei de passar a sua fic para o pc *me escondo em outro planeta*


End file.
